Mistletoe Mischief
by Adrastia
Summary: It's Christmas time and Reno has decided to pull some naughty pranks with Mistletoe! He's getting kisses from all the hot guys whether they like it or not. And he's got a grand finale planned for Elena. Lots of M/M kissing and references to naughty stuff.


Author's note: A Final Fantasy 7 fic that I wrote a couple of Christmases ago. I just didn't bother to put it up until now.

Bad bad Reno is pranking everyone with mistletoe. He's getting kisses from all the hot guys. And he has big plans for Elena too. Shame on him!

Adrastia 12/14/09

* * *

**Mistletoe Mischief**

Reno had gotten his hands on some mistletoe that was being sold at the Shinra building's gift shop. Every year they raked in the gil selling cheap holiday cheer to visitors and employees alike. This year all the kiddies were into Santa Moogle plushies, which cashed in on this season's blockbuster kiddie flick "Marty the Moogle's Merry Christmas".

Reno had picked up a Santa Moogle plushie as well. It would be oh so useful in playing tricks on Elena.

But that would be later. Right now Reno was busy setting up his insidious mistletoe plan. He was going to get plenty of kisses and annoy tons of people. All in the name of holiday fun. Most people played their pranks on April Fool's Day, but Reno felt that it was too predictable and the best mischeif making should be saved for far better holidays.

First he would get Rude. An easy mark because they were already lovers. However, putting the mistletoe out in the hallway near the elevator was what provided the real entertainment. Especially during the lunch hour. People would be crowding into the elevator to get to the cafeteria. Rude was rather shy about showing his affections in public. He'd probably end up agreeing to a little kiss with a bit of begging, being that it was a tradition and all. But it wouldn't stay that way. Reno would soon assault him with full tongue on tongue action. Rude would turn redder than Reno's hair. Of course he'd be mad. He'd probably walk off and go into a silent spell complete with lots of behind-the-shades glaring aimed at his wayward lover. But the make-up sex would be incredible. This was the best idea that Reno had in years.

The red headed Turk rubbed his hands together eagerly. It was almost noon. Rude was probably starved. He had skipped breakfast because a very horny Reno had made them both late. And right about now he should be heading for the elevator...

Reno hung the mistletoe onto some garland hanging down from the corridor. He then leaned against the wall casually. Rude came down the hall.

"Hey, Rude," Reno said innocently once Rude was in the proper place. "Where ya goin'?"

"Lunch."

Reno walked towards him. They were now both under the mistletoe. "Hey look," Reno said, pointing up. "Someone hung up mistletoe. What do you say partner? A little kiss for me under the mistletoe?"

Rude shook his head. "Not here."

"Aww, why not?" Reno pleaded. "It's a tradition you know. What if it's bad luck not to?"

"I'm not putting on a show," Rude replied. He couldn't help but be a little bit suspicious.

"Aww... Please, Rude?" Reno whined, making puppy eyes at him. "Just a little kiss. A small one. Short and sweet."

Rude looked around. People would be crowding into the elevators for lunch soon. All he needed was some giggling young secretaries gawking at him while he kissed Reno. He didn't want to be gossiped about. He wouldn't blame the girls for doing so of course. But he just didn't like to be the center of attention like that.

"Ok...," Rude agreed hesitantly. He leaned down slightly, kissing Reno's lips. The moment he began to break away Reno pulled Rude towards him and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Rude tried to push Reno away but the red head was now clinging to him so tightly that he was going to have to pry him off. A struggle would attract attention. But so would Reno, who was now grabbing Rude's ass.

Just then three young secretaries were rounding the corner at the other side of the hall. They caught sight of the spectacle taking place and began to giggle.

"Oh my god!" One exclaimed. "They're kissing under mistletoe!"

"Aww it's so cute!" another cried.

"They're adorable!" The last one cried.

At this moment Reno let go and smiled at the three girls. "Aww you caught us," he said bashfully, running his hand through his hair. "And here we thought we were all alone."

The girls were all smiling and whispering to each other. Rude was now bright red.

"You set me up...," He whispered to Reno.

"Oh Rude!" Reno cried, pretending to sound shocked as he took liberties with the whisper that the girls hadn't heard. "You want to do what tonight? You are so naughty!"

"Oh wow!" The girls cried in unison.

Rude folded his arms across his chest. he looked at the girls and then back at Reno. He sighed deeply and walked towards the stairs. He couldn't go to the cafeteria now. Not with those girls heading down there. He'd just get something to eat out of a vending machine on another floor. What the hell was wrong with Reno setting him up like that?

- - -

Meanwhile, back in the hall Reno was chatting with the three young secretaries while they waited for the elevator.

"Don't mind Rude, ladies," He said in a cute voice that made them all giggle. "He's just shy. Unless he's in bed of course. Then well... You know..."

"Oh my god!" They all cried together.

"He's a big teddy bear in bed," Reno continued. "All cuddly... And he's soooo muscular. And I don't wanna brag but he's well hung too."

The girls each turned a bright shade of red as they imagined Rude and Reno going at it.

"Well ladies, Reno said as the elevator door opened. "I don't want to shorten your lunch break and I have a small errand to run.

Reno waved to them as the elevator door closed. The makeup sex between him and Rude would be incredible. He had the begging and apologies all rehearsed for later. But right now he had a visit to pay to Reeve's office.

Reno took down the mistletoe. This was going to be so much fun.

- - -

Reno made his way to Reeve's office. He'd probably be working right through lunch.

_"Now that's not right,"_ Reno thought slyly as he hung the mistletoe over Reeve's office door. _"He deserves better..."_

Reno knocked on the door and Reeve soon answered.

"Hi!" Reno beamed happily.

"Hello, Reno. Do you need something?"

"Well...," Reno began nonchalantly. This was going to be so good. "Rude isn't feeling well. I was hoping that maybe you'd like to have lunch with me. I'm kinda lonely and- Oh look!"

Reno pointed up at the mistletoe, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, Reeve. You sly dog..."

Reeve looked up at the mistletoe, slightly confused. "I didn't put that up there."

"Well someone did. Maybe it was one of those hot young secretaries? Huh, Reeve?" Reno teased, lightly punching Reeve's arm.

Reeve rubbed his arm and blushed. "Really? You think so?"

"Sure," Reno replied. Then remembering Reeve's crush on Elena he added, "Or maybe it was Elena."

Reeve's eyes lit up. "Elena?"

"Yeah, I mean she knows a cute guy when she sees one."

"But she likes Tseng...," Reeve said regretfully.

"You never know what women are really thinking, Reeve. Maybe she's into you and can't bear to admit it. You being twice as hot as Tseng and all."

Reno smiled. This was good.

"Twice as hot as Tseng? Me?" Reeve said, surprised. "But he's so perfect... Then again, I do take good care of myself."

Reno nodded. "Yeah, like I said, you're a handsome guy. Ya know, Reeve... We are standing under the mistletoe..."

Reeve suddenly looked very nervous. "Yeah..."

"Whaddaya say?" Reno asked enticingly, letting the tone of his voice rise. "Just a little kiss. It's a tradition."

"B-but... you're a man," Reeve said, still nervous. "I've never kissed another man. I don't want anyone thinking I'm-"

"No one's gonna think that, Reeve," Reno ensured. "Don't ya know? All the girls think guys kissing each other is mega hot. It turns them on sooo bad. You'll have to beat 'em off with a stick."

"Really?"

Reno nodded. "It's true. And I wouldn't tell anyone anyway. Not if you didn't want me to. Now how 'bout a kiss?"

"Well.... Ok," Reeve agreed. He let Reno lean forward and kiss his cheek. Reno pretended to break away after a second. However he soon hurled himself at poor Reeve, kissing him deeply and passionately. Reeve was shocked and breathless. He tried to pry the red head off to no avail. When Reno was finished he slowly and teasingly broke away, wiping his mouth.

Reeve just stood there, shocked and confused.

"That was pretty good," Reno said sweetly. "You kiss well there, Reeve. Thanks alot."

"You said... Just a little kiss...," Reeve stammered, still shaken.

"That was a little kiss," Reno said proudly, winking. "You should see me in full action. We'd still be lip locked.

"I- I think I better just get back to work," Reeve said. His eyes were wider than ever and he looked like he was in shock. He was also deeply blushing.

"Well, ok," Reno said, smiling. "I'll catch ya later then Reeve. Have a nice afternoon.

- - -

Reeve backed into his office and shut the door. He cupped a hand to his cheek and let out a deep breath.

"That certainly was... Something," He said to himself.

- - -

Back in the hallway Reno was smiling widely. It had gone perfectly. He had gotten a kiss from Reeve and it had been really good too.

"Oh yeah, he loved it," Reno said proudly as he made his way to Tseng's office. The real fun began now.

- - -

Getting Tseng to agree to kiss Reno under the mistletoe would be no easy task. He was stubborn and easily aggravated. Reno would have to be very persistant. If he could annoy Tseng enough without severely pissing him off, then Reno would get his oh so hot kiss.

Now managing to keep Tseng from being severely pissed would be quite the challenge. He's so uptight. Of course the payoff was well worth it. Reno had been dying to tongue his hot and sexy boss for ages. And now here was his chance.

He made his way to Tseng's office. Tseng never went to the cafeteria. That kind of food wasn't good enough for him. He claimed to have a delicate stomach but Reno thought he was just uppity about eating and only overpriced food from uppity eateries would suit his palate. He had his uppity, overpriced food delivered to his office whenever he was in it and hungry. After all, why sit in a germ ridden cafeteria when you could sit in an immaculate office and eat. No one could spill condiments on you or sneeze in your soup.

"Now to invite myself to lunch...," Reno said slyly. "I hope he's got something good."

The door to Tseng's office had been left unlocked. Probably after Tseng had let the security personnel who had taken the food from the delivery boy in. Reno took the liberty of inviting himself in.

"Hey, boss."

Tseng looked up from his meal. It looked like something expensive and French. "Is something wrong?"

Reno shook his head. "Nope."

"Then please leave me alone," Tseng replied. "I want to eat in peace. You've bugged me enough this morning. Go on. Go."

"Don't be like that, boss. It's a week 'til Christmas. Do you wanna get a lump of coal from Santa?"

Tseng put down his fork and sighed. "Reno," he began. "I could honestly care less. Now please leave me alone."

"Fine," Reno said, pretending to be upset. This was going to be great. Even better than the trick he had just played on Reeve. "I guess Christmas just isn't your thing. I just wanted to come in and spread some holiday cheer."

"Well go spread your plague elsewhere. I want to eat in peace. You're stirring up my acid reflux," Tseng answered. He then went back to his meal, ignoring Reno entirely.

Reno left Tseng's office silently, hanging up the mistletoe on the ceiling fan cord by Elena's desk. The absolute perfect place.

Reno flashed a naughty grin and shouted, "Oh my god! Tseng! Get in here! Quick!"

Tseng rushed in, gun drawn. "What happened?"

Reno pointed up, smiling. "I found mistletoe. Elena must have put it up. It's by her desk."

Tseng narrowed his eyes, putting his gun away. "If only I could shoot you for this..."

"For what"? Reno asked innocently.

"For wasting my time!" Tseng said, voice full of anger and annoyance. He turned to head back to his office. Reno grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Don't leave all mad at me. How about a little make up kiss under the mistletoe."

Tseng pulled his arm away, glaring at Reno with his gorgeous eyes. Reno thought his glare was almost as sexy as Rude's. Reno loved making hot guys glare at him. It was a major turn on.

"I'm going back to my lunch," Tseng said coldly. "I swear, Reno... If you bother me again today with anything less than urgent I'll kill you."

"Aww, you don't wanna kill me. You loooove me," Reno teased, grinning.

"No, Reno, I tolerate you. Barely. Now leave me alone."

"How can you betray the great, time honored tradition of kissing under the mistletoe?"

Tseng sighed, extremely annoyed. "Because I don't give a damn."

"But what If I was Elena?"

"What the hell difference does that make?" Tseng answered nervously.

"Well you wanna kiss Elena?" Reno teased. "Riiiight? Huh? Dont'cha, boss. Oh I know you do...,"

"I'm not... Interested in her. Not one bit," Tseng replied. His voice was a bit shaky and it made Reno snicker. Tseng heard it and flashed Reno another one of his cold and deadly glares.

"God, you're hot when you're angry," Reno teased. "Now how about you let me cool you down with a kiss."

"Reno!"

"I'm teasin', I'm teasin'," The red head replied. "Look, It's like good luck or something to kiss under this stuff. Don't you want good luck there boss? With your job? With Elena... I heard Reeve has this crush on her and he's planning on making a move...."

Tseng's eyes lit up. "Where did you hear this?"

"Oh you know," Reno began. "Gossip gets around... Anyway, I thought you didn't care about Elena?"

"I don't!" Tseng insisted. "It's just that... Reeve? He's all wrong for her."

"And you're all right for Elena?"

"I didn't say that!" Tseng shouted. He was now bright red. He looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Sounds like love to me, Tseng," Reno replied. "It's nothin' to be embarrassed about. And like I said, maybe a little luck will come your way if we kiss under this mistletoe that Elena put up. Obviously because she wanted a kiss from you. Isn't that sweet?"

Tseng sighed. "If I kiss you will you leave me the hell alone about Elena already?"

"Sure," Reno agreed, thoroughly planning to tease the hell out of him over this tomorrow.

"A very brief kiss. Less than a second," Tseng threatened, adding, "I can't believe I'm going through with this..."

Tseng leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Reno's cheek. Just then Reno pulled Tseng forward, assaulting his mouth with a deep and heavy kiss full of tongue. It was very wet and when Tseng finally managed to pull free he was completely disgusted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, Tseng," Reno said. "It was an honor to kiss your hallowed lips. You are truly a beautiful creature. I think I may be in love. Don't tell Rude," he added, winking.

"Stop teasing me!" Tseng roared. In fact, get the hell away from me!"

With that Tseng stormed back into his office and slammed the door.

"God that was hot...," Reno mused. "Hot, sexy kiss from a hot, sexy boss. God he's hot and sexy when he's angry. I bet the make up sex with him would make me see stars."

Reno smiled lustfully at the thought. He took down the mistletoe. He had a very important meeting with the president.

- - -

Meanwhile in Tseng's office, Tseng was trying his hardest to calm down.

"That bastard," he muttered, sipping tea. "I can't believe the nerve... How dare he kiss me like that. I'm not interested in him. And that damn Reeve trying to make a move on my Elena... I saw her first!"

Tseng let out an aggravated sigh. Today wasn't going very well. He took an antacid and sat down. He had lost his appetite.

- - -

Rufus was in his office going through some paperwork. Paperwork was the worst part of being the president. He was rather disappointed to find out that he really couldn't hire someone to do this kind of thing for him. He actually had to go through every document personally.

"Stupid waste of time...," Rufus muttered, signing his name to another document. "I need a diversion."

Little did he know, he was going to get quite a diversion in the form of a mistletoe happy Reno who was just making his way up to the president's office.

- - -

Reno hung the mistletoe over the doorway before knocking on the door.

After two minutes there was no answer. Reno knew that Rufus was in there. Maybe he had fallen asleep? Or maybe he was hoping that whoever was knocking would go away. More than likely that was it. Reno had glanced at Rufus' schedule just this morning and it was empty . All real emergencies were handled through the red PHS that Rufus kept in his pocket. So more than likely, Rufus was just trying to avoid any unnecessary annoyances while he filled out endless mounds of paperwork.

"Poor Rufus," Reno sighed, grinning. "He needs a break."

Reno then began to pound on the door yelling, "Rufus! Ruuuuufus!"

There was a satisfying click, followed by Rufus' face appearing in the opened doorway.

"What the hell is going on here? Reno? I didn't send for you. How many times have I told you, don't bother me unless I specifically send for you. If it's an emergency call the red PHS. Don't bang on the goddamn door. You'll damage it. You never follow protocol right. Anyway, what do you want? I'm busy here!"

"Well you see, I was going to go to lunch and Rude isn't around. See, he isn't feeling well and-"

"Lunch?" Rufus said. He hadn't eaten since 7:00 AM. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was now 12:25 and he was starved. "Well," Rufus continued. "I was looking for a diversion..."

"Well then, let's go-"

Reno looked up, pretending to be shocked. "What's that?"

"Is it a spider?" Rufus asked nervously.

"Nah," Reno replied. "It's mistletoe."

"Mistletoe? What the hell is that doing hanging from my doorway?"

"Maybe some cute girl put it here? Maybe Elena..."

"Elena?" Rufus answered. "Why the hell would she-"

"Oh come now," Reno interrupted. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? That whole being in love with Tseng thing is probably just a cover up."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Reno assured, thinking that Rufus was almost as naive as Reeve. "And I know that it's supposed to be good luck to kiss under the mistletoe. So what do you say? It's a tradition."

"I'm not kissing a guy!" Rufus replied, shocked. "I can't have the ladies thinking I'm-"

"No no no. Calm down there Rufus," Reno said, deciding to use a similar tactic to the one he had used on Reeve. "Chicks these days like guy on guy action. Especially kissing. If two hot guys like us share a little kiss under the mistletoe their imaginations just run wild. They get majorly turned on. And you know what that means..."

"Really?" Rufus asked, blinking. "Wait a second! What am I saying. No way."

"Way, Rufus. Way," Reno grinned. "Now how about a little kiss?"

"There aren't any girls around."

"I know," The red head replied. "But this is practice. Later on we can set this mistletoe up somewhere with more traffic and watch the hotties get horny. Sound good to you?"

"Well...,"

"Just a little, teeny kiss, Rufus," Reno said. "That's all it takes. Their imaginations do the rest. But you gotta look natural. That's why we need to practice."

"Do you think Elena would like it?"

"Oh yeah. She loves it."

"Well I guess it's worth a shot," Rufus agreed. "But it's just a little kiss right?"

"Right," Reno nodded. "Ready?"

"Ok."

Reno leaned forward and lightly kissed Rufus' cheek. He pretended to pull away before grabbing Rufus' arm and pulling him close. Reno clung to Rufus and kissed him deeply, using plenty of tongue. Rufus struggled but Reno clung fast until he was finished.

"You.... You!" Rufus shouted, wiping his mouth. Reno was very sloppy.

"I was pretty good there, huh?" Reno replied. "Not bad for just a little kiss."

"That was a little kiss?" Rufus yelled. He was really mad now.

"Oh yeah! You should see me in full action," Reno beamed. "We wouldn't be done til dinner!"

Rufus muttered curses under his breath. Reno thought he was really cute when he was mad. "Why are you so upset, Rufus?"

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't. I said we should practice. For the girls. And you said yes...,"

"Well... I don't wanna practice anymore!" Rufus yelled," So leave me alone!"

The president marched back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Reno took the mistletoe down and grinned. Now there was but one more thing left to do.

"This is gonna be great!" He said slyly, making his way to the place where all his work would soon really pay off.

- - -

Rufus was still angry. Reno was such a liar.

"A little kiss, my ass," he muttered to himself. "That was a full on make out session! I can't make out with him in front of girls. Maybe in private... Wait, what am I saying?"

Rufus shook the musings off, disgusted with himself. He sat back down at his desk and resumed his paperwork.

"Oh well... At least it was a diversion."

- - -

This morning Reno had put the Santa Moogle in his desk. He was now headed to the Turks office to place it on Elena's desk before she came back from lunch.

After he had placed it on her desk he took a nicely printed card from his pocket that read:

_"To Elena,_

_From a Secret Admirer who loves you very much._

_Merry Christmas."_

_P.S._

_"Meet me in the room with the Midgar model at 5 PM. I really want to see you. Don't be late."_

"This is gonna be so great," Reno muttered.

Reno hadn't just clung to the guys he had kissed because it was hot. He was also secretly placing notes in their pockets as he did so. Reno had a knack for forging handwriting. He had been practicing Elena's cutesy handwriting for the past week in order to get it perfect. After he had come up with the perfect note from "Elena", Reno had put the notes in his pocket for future use on his Christmas pranking spree.

The lovely dovey notes had a cute yet tantalizing message:

_"The Santa Moogle is so cute. You are such a sweetheart for sending it to me. I had no idea that you were in love with me. You didn't have to be so shy about it. Let me show you how I really feel about you and how grateful I am for your love. Meet me in the room with the Midgar model at 5 PM. Don't be late!_

_You're true love, Elena."_

One of these notes had been deftly placed in the pockets of Rude, Reeve, Tseng and Rufus, who had all been in the same room with Elena during a meeting this morning. Even if only one of them showed up it would be hilarious. But Reno was banking on the whole gang being there. He knew Elena would. She probably thought that the Santa Moogle plushie had come from Tseng. And there was no way in hell she'd miss a chance to snag Tseng.

Now all Reno had to do was act normal for the rest of the day. Then he'd sneak down before everyone else to see the fruits of his labor. It was all in good fun and Reno didn't have any ill intentions. Although he knew no one would see it that way. He'd have to be discreet.

5 PM hit soon enough. Reno had a hard time not blurting out what he had been planning. It was so good that it was hard not to brag about it. But he couldn't blow the whole thing. It would ruin the fun.

- - -

A little bit after noon Rude had reached into his pocket to get some change for a vending machine on the far side of the 15th floor, where he was currently cooling down and avoiding the cafeteria at all costs. Instead of change he found the note, which he read, blushing.

"Elena... I didn't give her anything," Rude said to himself quietly. He had to admit though, he was flattered. He never thought Elena was interested in him. He would just wait until the aforementioned time, meet her and explain that it wasn't him. Although her letter had been so sweet that he kind of wished it was.

- - -

Around 1:15 PM Reeve reached into his pocket to get a caramel. He loved caramels. What he found was a note handwritten by Elena.

Reeve blushed bright red as he read it. "Oh Elena... I only wish I had been the one who sent you that Santa Moogle. But you wouldn't have sent me this note if you didn't have feelings for me. So maybe it doesn't matter!"

Reeve smiled happily and kept a close watch on the clock all afternoon.

- - -

Around 1:30 PM Tseng took a pack of Rolaids out of his pocket. He blamed today's unbearable reflux on Reno's little escapade with mistletoe.

Tseng felt something strange inside his pocket and pulled it out. It was a note, which he proceeded to read.

"I knew she liked me and not that loser Reeve!" Tseng proclaimed proudly.

He didn't even care that he hadn't sent her the Santa Moogle. Because if Elena had sent him a note like this it meant that she wanted him and not Reeve.

"Take that, cat man...," Tseng said evily. He had a date with Elena at 5 PM.

- - -

At 2:15 PM Rufus put his hands habitually into his pockets as he looked out the window, sighing over how much paperwork he still had left to do.

When he discovered and read the note his eyes lit up.

"I knew Elena liked me and not that stick in the mud Tseng!" Rufus proclaimed. He just hoped that it wasn't Tseng that had bought the Santa Moogle for Elena. Not that it would matter after their meeting at 5 PM.

"Oh Elena...," Rufus said lustfully. "What a night I have planned for you..."

- - -

When Elena had seen the Santa Moogle on her desk she had been very excited. Someone the the building (hopefully Tseng) had a thing for her. But the card was unsigned. Oh well. She'd know well enough who it was at 5 PM.

"Who could it be?" She wondered aloud.

"Beats me," Reno said casually, chewing on one of Elena's pencils.

"Hey!" Elena said, snatching her pencil out of Reno's mouth. "Chew your own pencils!"

"Can't do that babe. They're all chewed up already.

"You're disgusting!" Elena shouted, hugging her Santa Moogle plushie. If only she knew where it came from.

- - -

Elena made her way to the model room around 4:30. She knew she was early but she was so excited. Tseng didn't seem to mind her leaving either, which was to her, a good sign that he was her secret admirer. She didn't notice that the entire ceiling had been strung with a dense net of mistletoe that Reno had just finished hanging up.

When Tseng came proudly into the room Elena's eyes lit up. "Tseng!" She cried. I knew it was you!"

Then Rude came in. Followed by Reeve and Rufus. Rufus was glaring at everyone.

_"What the hell are all these losers doing here?"_ He thought. "Elena's mine!"

"Umm... What's going on here? Why are all you guys here too?" Elena said, confused.

"Yeah, what the hell are you guys doing here," Rufus said. "Can't you see that me and Elena want to be alone?"

"You?" Tseng said. "Excuse me, but Elena sent me a handwritten note. You are the one who is in error."

"Don't lie to me just because you have the hots for Elena!" Rufus shouted at Tseng.

"I'm not lying!" Tseng shouted back.

"What about me...," Reeve asked sheepishly.

"What about you?" Rufus and Tseng shouted at him in unison. It was loud enough to make him wince.

Rude said nothing. he just didn't want to get involved. He had the sinking suspicion that something strange was going on here. And since he hadn't given Elena the Santa Moogle in the first place and was apparently not the only one to receive a note, he didn't feel any need to chime in at the moment. He felt that Elena was more than likely out of the loop as well. She looked as confused as Reeve.

Tseng and Rufus were still arguing.

"I don't give a moogles ass what you say, Tseng! You counterfeited that note so that you could steal Elena from me! That was your goal all along! I know how you operate! You... You... Operator you!"

"I did not counterfeit that note! You did!" Tseng shouted back, a vein popping from his forehead. "That's just what I'd expect from a crooked politician like you!"

"Me? Crooked?" Rufus retorted. "I'll have you know those rumors are false and it's perfectly straight!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tseng asked, confused.

"Uh... Never mind!" Rufus yelled. "Just get the hell out of here and let me be with my woman. And take Reeve and Rude with you. She wants me! Not any of you losers!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Elena cried.

Suddenly something fell on top of Rude's head. It bounced off and he quickly caught it in his hand. "It's a berry...,"

"A berry?" Reeve replied.

"Yes. Looks like a mistletoe berry."

Rude looked up at the mistletoe covered ceiling. "Reno..."

Reno was currently hiding inside of a large bin he had placed in the room this morning. The model was currently being repaired so the bin being there wasn't suspicious. And although he could barely see anything out of the small hole he had made, the arguing between Tseng and Rufus was priceless. It was also far too loud for Reno to hear about the berry and how Rude was onto him.

Rude looked around the room. "Something's up," He said to Reeve quietly.

Reeve pointed to the large blue bin in the corner where Tseng and Rufus were standing. "Well that wasn't here yesterday," he said. "In fact, as far as I know those large blue bins are for mail room use only."

Rude nodded and walked silently over to the bin. He lifted the lid and pulled Reno up by his hair.

"Hey! What gives!" Reno cried. "Ow! That hurts!"

Rude pulled Reno out of the bin completely, glaring at him. Elena looked horrified. Reeve just sighed, feeling bad about the whole situation. Tseng and Rufus were too busy arguing to even notice.

"You're behind this?" Rude asked calmly.

"Well..."

Behind his shades Rude was glaring. Reno knew this. He swallowed hard and blurted the whole plan out.

"That was cruel...," Rude said.

"Damn right!" Elena added. "You bastard! Now Tseng is fighting with Rufus and ignoring me!" Elena lunged at Reno but Rude gently held her back

"I'll take care of him, Elena," Rude said, his voice still calm. "Now apologise to the lady, Reno."

"You guys are all supposed to be making out already!" Reno cried, ignoring Rude. Look at all the mistletoe. The ceiling is covered in it. Now what do you say we all have a nice hot makeout orgy and-"

Rude stared coldly at Reno who nervously blurted out an apology before being dragged out of the room.

Elena tried in vain to say something to Tseng but he was too embroiled in his battle with Rufus to notice her. She sighed sadly and made her way to the door.

"Umm..., Elena," Reeve asked, meeting her at the door as they both walked out. "I know it's probably not the right time to ask but..." Reeve paused, smoothing back his hair. This was harder to ask than he had thought. But he continued. "Would you like to have coffee with me? Not here I mean. Any place but this building. It's giving me a headache.

"It's giving me a headache too," Elena sighed. "Sure, I'd love to."

Reeve and Elena made their way to a nice coffee shop down the street.

Rufus and Tseng continued to argue for the next 30 minutes before both of them left the room in a huff and refused to speak to each other until well into January. All Turks-specific orders were relayed through a very uncomfortable Rude, even when both Tseng and Rufus were in the room together.

As for Reno... Rude gave him just what he deserved for Christmas. Too bad spanking turns Reno on. Poor Rude ended up exhausted at work the next day.

~Fin~


End file.
